


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 03

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 03: Gaming/Watching a Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 03

“Alright, we’re all set. Whatcha bring?” For the occasion John had moved his desk to the foot end of his bed, something that perplexed Rose as he lifted the entire thing (after unplugging of course) effortlessly, carrying it as if it weighted nothing. She had seated down on his bed (she could not help but notice it was quite soft and, more importantly, a double bed) and put down her bag next to her.

“Well, I am aware you like ghost movies,” Rose glared to the side, meeting the eyes of Bill Murray looking at her from the Ghostbusters 2 poster. “so I found a few of those.”

“Sounds good! Which one do you want to begin with?” Rose ruffled through her bag and gave him a movie. “Huh, I can’t say I have heard of ‘The Grudge’ before.”

“It is a remake of a Japanese movie. Quite effective and scary I heard.” she could not help to smile.

“Heh, I’m not scared that easily! Let’s start her up and see what we got.” John boasted as he put in the movie.

-

Rose sighed in disapproval, her arms crossed in front of her. She looked at her side, saw a part of John, and sighed again. She prodded him with her elbow, triggering a minor shake as reaction. Rose turned around to sit on her knees, put her hands on her knees, tilted her head slightly in an “I told you so” way and frowned. “You were not scared that easy? I can see that. Is that why you are hiding behind me, curled up and your arms wrapped around your head?”

“You didn’t say it was this scary!” John defended with a weak voice.

“Yet you insisted you were not easily scared.” he did not respond, so Rose took action. She rolled him onto his back and urged his legs to relax by prodding his knees. The movie’s music began to swell as she tossed her leg over John’s body to straddle him. She grabbed him by the wrists and moved his arms aside, forcing him to helplessly look up to her. “Do not worry John; I will protect you from the scary monsters.”

“Rose, I know they are not real, it’s the jump scares that get me. They’re cheap and manipulative and make the director seem unable to make a properly scary movie.” he explained. The music continued to swell.

“I was not aware you were such a movie critic, John. You are quite insightful.” Rose bended over somewhat so her face got closer to his. “I like it.” John blushed in response. The music continued to intensify as her face got closer to his, she could feel his breath, their noses almost touched…

The music reached its crescendo, a sharp chord played as someone screamed. The two kids were shaken from their near-encounter of the chops and turned their heads to the screen at the same time, the ghost’s horrible face looking back at them with a grimace. They screamed at the same time, with John sitting up forcefully so Rose was now in his lap, arms and legs wrapped around him. As the movie continued and the two recovered from the scare, John turned to Rose. “Like I said. Not scary at all.”

Rose tried to stifle a giggle, but failed. John put on a big smile with a fitting laugh, soon putting them both in a merry laughter unfitting for the movie they were watching. Rose regained her composition first and looked John in the eyes. “We are not going to finish this movie, aren’t we?”

“Nope.” John smiled at her in less of a humorous smile and more one of fondness and gratification.

“I’ll turn it off, then.” as Rose fidgeted with the computer John came up to her from behind and put his arms around her waist. She reached behind her to run her fingers through his hair as he tried to kiss her in the neck. Instead, she turned around and used her body weight to push him down onto his bed.

John smiled as he pulled her close onto him. “Here, I think I still owe you something from before we were interrupted.”

“That you do.” further words lost necessity as their lips met.


End file.
